Demongodol's Kid-Unfriendly Tales
by yagnogard
Summary: Hey guys, it's Demongodol! You know, that handsome brown dragon in the awesome jean jacket that barely shows up? Well, while Gao and the others are off saving the world and being general goofballs, this old dragon's been getting into some rather interesting situations. None of them are suitable for kids, but all of them are chock full of hot monster action. Read on to find out more
1. Chapter 1: Bal (Part 1)

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)

After all the crap with Yamigedo, and the supposed end of the world via digestion, everyone was eager to get back to their (relatively) normal lives. Tasuku and Jack were busy training hard and catching criminals left and right. Gao and all of his friends were back to being innocent little balls of youth at Aibou Acadamy, and the student council was as useless as ever. Even the city of Chou-Tokyo was as energetic as ever, with people flocking to and fro from their busy and happy lives.

But me? Well...I was kinda useless. (And very, very, horny)

For one, the Seifukai guys were perfectly capable of keeping the students in line without the help of a old brown dragon. Most of the time I was just the gruff dragon in the badass jean jacket in the corner, looking on in a mix of calm acceptance, and palpable envy. It was pretty depressing, knowing that my Buddy didn't need me the way he used to. The fact that Drumstick was missing only made my feelings of emptiness even worse, as the red brute had gone back to Dragon World to serve as the chief of his clan.

"But Demongodol, what does Drum have to do with this?" You're probably asking. Well, to be specific, what I missed the most about the little rascal was not only his manic energy, but his tight warm tailhole.

Yeah, all the guys who though Drum was just a straight, young, angry dragon hunk were dead wrong about the kid. At least in regards to his sexuality. The kid was as gay as could be, but most people didn't know 'cept for big old me. He came out to me years ago, tearing up at the thought of his DILF of a father finding out that he preferred dicks over chicks. Luckily, being the responsible man I am, I gave the young (and legal in monster terms) dragon everything he needed; a listening ear, a shoulder to cry on, and a nice hard cock to experiment with to his heart's content. Even after he came to Earth Drum would seek me out, sneaking away from the Mighty Sun Fighter after dark to get a nice helping of my mighty dragon dick up his hole, feeling up my hard pecs and bulging biceps while he rode me long into the night.

But he was gone, and I didn't even have any young dragons to fuck. Needless to say, my mood was in the dumps.

Until I met a certain other dragon.

I still remember when I first saw Bal; the mischievous little guy had run off to wander around the school, awestruck by all the new faces and foreign Earth surroundings. I was walking up to the 3rd floor to get some supplies for the Seifukai when i wandered upon the little red rascal, and more importantly, his tight pucker. He was on his knees trying to look under a locked door, his curious brain drawn to it like a bee to honey, or a lonely dragon to a ripe piece of ass. Speaking of ass, Bal's was looking tantalizingly tight and ready for a nice plowin'. A tight, pink pucker was framed by creamy orange skin, and his tail swayed gently from side to side as if it was beckoning me to come and violate it. To be honest, the primal part of me wanted to just rip into him right there in the hallway, but I kept my feelings, and my boner under control as I strode up to the small dragon.

"Whatcha' lookin' at, kid!?" I whispered in his ear. The puny red troublemaker let out an adorable yelp as he scooted away in shock.

"Gah, Bal! Bal's sorry, Bal!" The small dragon cried out.

"It's all right kid." I said with a casual chuckle. "If you wanted to see what was in that door, you could've just asked."

"Well, Bal just got bored, Bal. Bal's Buddy told him to go explore since he couldn't be in class, Bal."

Hmm...a cute dragon, unsupervised, with nothing to do. It was perfect!

"Well Bal, between, you and me, that room you're peeking in," I leaned in close so my deep voice could vibrate against his sensitive ears. "..isn;t anything special, but I'll show you something that's really fun!"

"Really, Bal!"

"Yeah, just follow old man Demongodol!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bal (Part 2)

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)

"Oh man, this place looks so cool, Bal!"

Said "place" was a pretty lil' lake in the forest surrounding Aibou Academy. Getting there was an absolute bitch, but at least I could get some action without having to worry about anyone interrupting the fun! Besides, the calm atmosphere, and the serene surroundings were perfect for some long, hot screwin'. In a few minutes Bal would be ready to take my hard wood, while surrounded by hardwood.

Heh.

"How'd you find out about this, Bal!?" Bal excitedly requested.

" _From an old buddy I used to pound on his days off_." I wanted to say.

"From an old buddy you probably know." I stated while I transformed into my regular, immensely sexy form.

"Which frie-." Bal stopped and stood in awe at me, so much so that the kid almost looked hypnotised. And who could blame him!? My body looked pretty great for an old dragon like me; thick, powerful arms with full, bulging biceps and triceps. A huge, defined barrel chest and a washboard rack of 16 abs were only made better by my amazing legs. Thick, muscular thighs, and full traps. Take all that, add on a handsome face and luscious brown fur, and you've got the hunky DILF that is me!

But then Bal almost upended me. After getting over the shock of gazing at such a perfect body, he decided to get into his full form too ("Bal can get big just like you, Bal!"). The kid had a body that even I had to admit was impressive. In his full form, the kid was a giant! Standing a good 3 feet over me, his arms, legs, and pecs were all massive, but he still kept his same, adorable face. I gazed down and saw that his package wasn't tiny either, thick and cream colored, with a bright pink mushroom head.

"F-F-For a little kid, you're pretty built!" I yelped in a combination of shock and admiration.

"Well," Bal started, looking bashfully at the ground with a blush on his cute face. "...actually, Bal's not a little kid, Bal."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, Bal."

He then told me all about his ancient battle with Azi Dahaka, and how the fucker's been alive for thousands of years, as opposed to just being some innocently legal piece of tail. And my response to the shocking admission? Well….

"Well I'll be damned kid! You're actually older than me, but look a day over 20! That's pretty impressive!" Countering shock with compliments was always a pretty good way to handle any situation as far as I'm concerned.

"Thank you, Bal. But please, don't tell anyone else about this, Bal!"

"My lips are shut, dude." I admitted. "Besides…" I reached out to fondle his massive erection. "...my lips'll be too busy with **this** big ol' thing!" I slowly waggled his alluring cock to drive home my point. I looked up at the hunk, and was met with a pair of eyes that screamed "I wanna fuck."

And apparently, not having to hide his age also meant that he didn't have to hide his more dominant side either, which was fine by me!

"So you like sucking dicks, Bal?" He raised in a husky growl, bringing his face ever so closer to mine. I would've been taken aback by his frank words if it weren't for the fact that the "kid" was actually over a thousand years old.

"Of course I do, man. And I like banging dragons with big dicks too."

"Nice, Bal. So how about you get started, Bal."

I decided to to take the dude up on his offer, and we both sat on the fresh, soft grass. Bal raised one, meaty hand, and put it on the back of my head. Naturally, he started to push my head towards his raging boner, and I opened my mouth wide to take his fat dick. The head was big enough to almost fill my mouth, and by the first few inches his dick was already getting pretty deep in my throat. That didn't stop Bal from grabbing my my head with both hands, and greedily pumping his cock into my mouth like a horny teen.

"Take Bal's dick, Bal. Take that huge dick in your mouth, Bal!" He commanded, all the while not letting up on his assault on my throat. Despite being old, he clearly knew what he was doing, sending his member just far enough to pleasure him but not enough to completely choke me out. For about 10 minutes he expertly skull fucked me. Slow, deep strokes combined with fast, violent, needy pounding kept my mouth busy. Occasionally, he'd even whip his cock out of my slobbering mouth, only to slap the giant piece of meat against my face in dominance. By the end of it all, my face was drowned in slobber and pre-cum, with wet splotches all over my body from the rough oral pounding.

Even after nearly breaking my jaw with his cock, Bal still hadn't bust a nut. Meanwhile, i desperately wanted to bust a nut in his tailhole. Fortunately for me (and my ass) Bal was on the same wavelength as me, and he showed that by grabbing my head again, only this time guiding it to his pink, tight pucker. He gave only one command...

"Get to eating me out, because next, you're gonna fuck me long and hard, Bal!"


	3. Chapter 3: Bal (Part 3)

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)

The roar of Bal's deep, gruff moans and my wet, greedy tongue were the only sounds in the forest. The hulking dragon was on his knees on the soft grass, while I kneeled behind him, lapping at his amazingly tight hole. The tip of my tongue grazed the soft pucker, and Bal groaned in pleasure. Soon my tongue was exploring every part of his amazing backside: drawing circles around the tight flesh of his asshole, licking his perineum and watching the giant dragon shudder in pure bliss.

"No one's done this to me in such a long time, Bal! You're so damn good, Bal!" he gratefully panted with his head cradled in his arms while his ass hung high in the air.

"I know I'm good!" I boasted. With years of experience under my belt, I knew exactly how to make even the most stoic dragon cry out in ecstasy with just my mouth, and the orange hunk was no exception. His cries only got louder when my moist tongue began to penetrate his tailhole; his large cock was practically leaking pre-cum.

"Oh man, Bal…." He began to desperately. "Just fuck me already, Bal. Ram that hard cock into me, Bal!"

"Damn dude, hold your horses! Just gotta make sure this hole is nice and loosened up for my huge meat." I assured him before going back to eat his ass some more. His hole was gripping my tongue, but I still managed to dart my tongue in and out of his ass. It was clear that after a few minutes of oral teasing that the big dragon was ready to get fucked, and who better to give him what he wanted than a good looking dragon like me?

I gave his ass one final slap before I stood, and my erection grazed his hole. It was practically obscene: my long, thick, ass-destroying dick was about to penetrate a tight, small ass. With one hand clasping his tail, and another guiding my cock into his warm, glistening hole, I slowly entered him from behind. A deep, throaty moan escaped from Bal's mouth while the head of my penis began to enter him. His moan got louder and louder until I finally bottomed out in his ass, and my cock was fully inside him. I gave a loud sigh of relief when my nuts hit his nuts, and Bal's amazing ass fully engulfed my manhood. I was content to take a moment to savor the feeling of his tight ass, but Bal had other ideas.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot!" Bal yelled. "Just fuck me already! I've been waiting so long for someone to pound me, so just do it! Ram that cock in me and fuck me like a man!"

It was obvious how Bal wanted to be fucked: long, hard, rough and fast. I gave that giant dragon exactly what he wanted. I kept one hand on his tail, and with no hesitation I violently started humping the big fucker. The sound of my hips slpiing his ass were loud and sloppy, and soon we were both working up a sweat. I shifted my grip to both sides of his ass and started to truly wreck his hole. Bal moaned like a bitch in heat, but I didn't care. The only thoughts I had were to seed his hole, to dominate him and show him the power of a real man. His body rocked back and forth while I fucked him, and I reached for his soft, crimson hair and pulled his head back. He yelped in surprise, blissfully aware of just how strong and manly I was while I continued pounding him doggy style.

"Yeah, you love that big dick, don't you?!" I baked at Bal.

"O-o-of course I do, Bal!" He gasped while I mercilessly pounded his ass. He could barely speak with my huge cock tearing his hole a new one.

For about an hour I fucked the dragon in every position I could think of. Soon after humping him, I reached out and lifted him off the ground. His arms were pinned back with the only thing keeping him from fallin' face first into the dirt being my gargantuan arms. Later on he was pinned between a strong, old tree and a stronger, older dragon who was fucking his brains out. His massive arms clung to the wide tree trunk while I pounded him from the back, and my meaty hands kept their grip on his hips. Eventually, we fucked while I layed on the grass, and Bal rode me like the worlds horniest cowboy. His face was backlit by the bright afternoon sun, giving the manly dragon an almost ethereal look. His crimson hair seemed to glow before my eyes. His teeth were clenched and his face was contorted in a perfect mix of delight and pain that was absolutely mesmerizing. The dragon was so sexy that I just had to bust a nut.

"I'm about to fuckin' cum!" I roared out to Bal. I readjusted my grip and went to town on Bal's sloppy hole, pounding away at him, and from the look of Bal's fully hard cock, his prostate too. Bal reached down to jerk himself off to my rough and rapid thrusts, and soon we were both ready to spread our seed.

"I-i-i'm gonna….Bal!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

And in a matter of seconds we were both cumming. Bal's cock spurted out jizz into the air, which landed all over my furry chest with one shot even coming dangerously close to my left eye. At the same time, my cock sent cum up Bal's hole, filling his guts with my seed. We merely watched each other for a moment, each of us tired and fulfilled. Before long my deflating cock slipped out of Bal's ass, with a steady but small stream of semen leaking from Bal's wrecked hole.

"That was amazing, Bal! I haven't had anyone in me for so long, but I already know you're one of the best men I've ever been with,Bal!"

"Well I am to please after all! Now how 'bout joining me in the pond before the cum starts to stick."

"Sure, Bal! But first…." Bal laid his head down on my heaving chest. I brought my hand on top of his head, and cradled the dragon like a man cradles his lover.

"But first, I wanna savor the moment, Bal."


	4. Chapter 4: Young Drum (Part 1)

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)

As someone who frequents Dragon World, I can say first hand that the place is absolutely beautiful. From the ancient mausoleums and arenas that surround you in a mystical sense of wonder, to the expansive valley that house all sorts of creatures, Dragon World is truly a sight to behold. What isn't a sight to behold however, are all the rampantly homophobic dragons that live among it. The many cultures of Dragon World, including the mechanically savvy Armor Dragons of the Drum Bunker clan, and those prideful Crimson Battlers, are all heavily steeped in tradition. Unfortunately for gay dragons like lil' Drumstick, a lot of those traditions were established by dragons who were staunchly disgusted by the thought of two males wanting to touch each others crotches outside of a heated sparring match. So over the years, gay monsters of Dragon World were forced to either abandon their families to carve out a new life in other worlds or live a depressingly lonely existence of constantly lying and going without the warmth of a mate that they truly love.

As a openly gay dragon myself (fortunately one who came from a much less judgemental society.) I couldn't bear the thought of seeing the vicious cycle repeated on one of my greatest friends. Despite being much older, Drum always felt like family to me. To him, I was almost like a second (much cooler) father; one who he knew would never judge him so long as he led an honorable life. So it was no surprise to me that, after a night of fierce and grueling training with his clan, Drum pulled me aside to talk about "a pretty important issue."

Wordlessly, he led me to our secret hiding spot far away in the deep caverns of the mountains. Over the years, we'd always go out into the mountains and camp out for days on end; training, cracking jokes, and roasting Northern beetle eggs over an open fire. But judging from his tense face, and nervously darting eyes I could already see that this was going to be a much different type of camping trip.

We had just gotten out fire going when, out of the blue, Drum had finally asked me the question that I would later learn had been on his mind for years.

"D-Demongodol?"

"Yeah?'

"What…..what is it like to be with another boy?"

For a moment Drum and I simply stood and stared at each other; Drum looked at me with fear in his young eyes, while I sat and pondered how to best handle Drum's incredibly loaded question.

"Well first...why don't you come and sit next me instead of standing there."

I patted a small spot on the ground next to me, and beckoned him to come near. At first he was clearly apprehensive, as if he was wondering if I was leading him into some sort of trap. Despite his clear hang-ups, he eventually shuffled over and plopped himself down without even bothering to take his armor off. Once again we were caught in a incredibly tense and dreadfully silent staring contest (that my aged eyes were losing in) with the sounds of faraway insects and the crackling campfire providing the only sound. To both prove my point to the young dragon, and end our awkward silence, I snatched Drum's left hand off the ground, and tightly clasped it to my chest.

"So Drum, does this feel strange to you?"

In a matter of seconds his rising boner answered my question for me, and Drum hurried to cover it up with his hands. Despite his efforts, we both knew what we had saw.

"I'i'm sorry Demongodol! Honestly, I didn't mean to do something so obscene!"

"Relax, kid!"

I pulled him in close, and our faces were dangerously close together. I could still feel his slight shivering, and I rubbed his shoulder in hopes of calming Drumstick down. My reassuring touch seemed to work, as soon his posture relaxed, and he slumped closer to my chest. In a matter of minutes, we lay on the ground next to each other with his head resting on my chest. I watched his young face as he bobbed along to the rhythm of my rising and falling pecs. We were finally relaxed, and I decided that it was time to start my inspiration spiel.

"Drum, I'm gonna tell you right now; being gay,and wanting to be with another boy isn't wrong at all."

He started to jump up in protest, but I quickly held his head down to my chest and kept going. What he needed in that moment was for someone to explain the cold hard facts.

"I know that your friends, and even your parents all told you that even thinking of wanting to be with another guy was disgusting, immoral, reprehensible even. Well, I can't do anything to change their opinions, but I can hopefully lead you in the right direction. Being with another man is just as beautiful, special, and loving as any other relationship, and definitely not disgusting. Being gay won't make you weaker or less of a man; if anything it makes you even stronger and resilient than everyone else in your tribe!"

"But!..."

"No "but's", Drum. What I'm telling is completely true. I'm gay, and I'm just as strong and manly as the next dragon! Being gay isn't a weakness, and it isn't immoral. Being gay is awesome, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Those words seemed to hang in the air, mixing with the silence to create an eerie but peaceful calm. I don't know how long we had sat there, but eventually I felt my chest begin to get damp. I shifted my gaze to see Drum's face; still, but wet with tears. Soon the stillness transformed into full on bawling. Drum's cries filled the cave with their primal sadness. I held him closer, letting him feel my strength, and kept him close until his intense cries faded as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Young Drum (Part 2)

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)

Imagine waking up with the feeling of having a heavy weight encompassing you from your chest down to the tips of your cold toes. Now imagine that the weight is in the form of a red, muscular bipedal dragon. Now imagine that said dragon is naked, and that you're also a (much bigger, stronger, older, furrier, brown... ) dragon, and the two of you are sleeping on the floor of a cold cave that's slowly being warmed by the rising orange sun.

That's how I felt on that fateful morning, and it felt pretty splendid!

We both slowly opened our eyes after being awoken by the bright sunlight streaming into the depths of our private cave. Drum wasn't quick to rise, instead opting to linger on my hard, yet fluffy body. He nuzzled his face into my coarse body hair, closing his eyes again. His body started to relax and unwind, and I rubbed his muscled back. We were both incredibly satisfied, almost as if we were an actual couple in love.

" _In love_ …"

The feeling of content gave me an idea. I knew that deep down, Drum was still apprehensive of male love, of the thought of two men giving each other intense pleasure. I wanted Drum to experience what it was like to be with a man, but one who cared for you so deeply in a way that mere that words couldn't describe. And so, gently, I brought Drums sleepy face to mine, and gave him one kiss. A soft, gentle, loving kiss. It lasted for less than a second, but the effect was apparent. Drum rushed to his feet, and before he could run out of the cave I surrounded him in a bear hug. He struggled for a bit, and would've screamed for help had i not covered his mouth with me huge hand.

"Listen here, Drum." I whispered. "I know this seems odd, disgusting even, but I promise that there's nothing to worry about!"

My words seemed to calm him down a bit, judging by the fading muffled sounds of his panic yelling. I continued on, hoping that Drum would see what I was offering. "Kissing another man is nothing to worry about, and besides, I'd rather you experiment with me than risk being outed by some other dragon! Do you understand?"

He stood still as stone while he took in my words. After a minute of deep though, he slightly shook his head up and down in agreement. I slowly released him from my grasp, and spun him around to face me. With his face bathed in sunlight, I saw the tears streaked on his young face. He seemed both sad, and yet...joyful. I knew that my words had reassured his confused spirit.

We walked back to go deeper in the cave without saying a word. I was too afraid of breaking the delicate balance that we had around us, but Drum had other ideas. Without warning he returned my bear hug with one of his own (a very painful as fuck one I might add!), and quietly said what I knew he'd been meaning to ask.

"Demongodol, w-will you teach me about...about having sex with another man?"

"Sure, kid."

We had retreated farther into the cave, and in the light of a small fire, I kissed the young dragon with a slow, sensual touch. My hand rested on the back of his head, softly stroking his neck. I waited a few moments for him to hopefully to return my kiss to no avail, so I stopped to see if Drum was actually enjoying our time together.

"Are you doing OK, Drum? We can stop if we want to."

"No way!" Drum commanded. "I know this is new, and weird, and...no offense, about the weird part."

"I've heard worse (and said worse). I just want to see if you actually want to do this. Do you?"

He looked me dead in the eye. I waited for him to say something, anything. No matter what, if he said he wanted to go on, or even if he wanted to leave and never speak of this ever again, I'd support his decision.

Luckily, with a firm grasp of my cock, and a sly smile, he had made his decision loud and clear

And so I took him in my arms and gave him pleasure beyond anything he had experienced.

Our moment of ecstasy began when I layed him on the ground and licked all the way down to his own throbbing manhood. I could hear the sharp moans coming from the virgin dragon's mouth as I engulfed his cock down my wet throat. He squirmed around in response to the flicks of my tongue on the head of his thick penis, and gasped when i took the whole organ in my mouth. My face was down in Drums crotch while my mouth was stuffed with dick, but my lesson didn't stop there.

Sneakily, I snuck one finger covered in my spit into his tight hole. He flinched in pain at the new sensation, bit I assured him that it'd lead to a pleasure so amazing that he'd be begging for more. On it went, my mouth and tongue pleasuring his hard penis, and my fingers working his hole looser and soaked in his young man sweat. He clearly couldn't even describe what he was feeling; the only sound he could even make were moans of pleasure that got more and more desperate the longer I orally teased him.

I knew he was ready.

Soon my fingers were out of his ass, and my mouth had gone off of Drums cock with a audible "pop". Before Drum could question me, I had his legs held up in the air where I could gaze down at his perfect body.

"What are you about to do to me, Demongodol!?" He yelped in a panic.

"Don't worry." I assured him in a soft but gruffly masculine tone. "What i'm going to do is put my penis inside you. I know it sounds strange to you now, but once i'm in it'll feel incredible kid. I swear!"

"'Inside me'...like, in my ass!?"

"Yup! Just like this."

The tip of my massive cock penetrated his sphincter. He hissed in pain, clenching his eyes shut.

"Listen to me Drum. I already made your hole nice and slippery so this won't be rough for you. Now, try to push against me while I enter you, OK?

"S-sure." He said in between ragged breath. "Oh God I feel so...full."

"And in a few seconds you're gonna feel like you're in heaven. Now push Drum!"

And with that I pressed on forward. He pushed against my fat cock and in a flash my entire cock was shoved down Drum's chute. I roared out in domination as my nuts slapped against his torso, but Drum screamed. For a moment I panicked, mentally berating myself for getting so caught uo in fucjing a virgin that I'd gotten carried away. However, Drum alleviated all my fears.

"This...this feels incredible Demongodol!"

"Really"

"Yeah. I feel so full, but in a good way. And I think you brushed up against something that made it feel even better."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I'll brush up against it again when I'm. fucking your brains out. And don't worry, I can't _actually_ fuck your brains out kid."

He giggled at the lame joke, but I was actually glad. For getting pounded, especially for a virgin, being relaxed is key. And as I pulled out, grazing his prostate again, he moaned in appreciation.

"You ready for more, kid?"

"Hell yeah, this is awesome!"

I felt a slight smile spread over my face, and saw that Drum was also grinning like a kid hopped up on candy. I knew that I had done what I'd set out to do; I'd finally shown Drum the pleasures of man-on-man sex. And over the course of sweaty, passionate, lustful hour, I fucked Drum in so many positions that we'd lost track. On the floor, against the cave walls, even while I stood and carried him in my arms until he came all over himself. It was a day that neither of us would ever forget, and when we were finally finished, Drum wrapped his arms around me and whispered to me in the afterglow.

"This is the best day of my life!"


	6. Chapter 6: Young Drum (Part 3)

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)

In the days following his introduction to gay sex, Drum had become a bit of an addict. Specifically addicted to getting his ass torn open by my thick cock as much as possible. We had gone back to that cave almost every day for a week in order for Drum to get his daily dose of hot DILF cum up in his guts, and the kid was unsatiable. No matter how much I plowed the kid's tight butt he always wanted more! Fortunately for him my sex drive was stronger than ever, so I had no problem slamming his asshole as much as he wanted.

We were both incredibly horny, but with great lust comes great responsibility, and to say that I was irresponsible was the understatement of the millennium! Not only was I regularly having sex with my friend's son without him knowing, but in our constant need to fuck I'd had one too many close calls with us almost getting caught. One of those close calls involved me, Drum, and a certain hot spring in Dragon World.

Many of the most famous kingdoms and clans in Dragon World were home to their own private amenities, with the Drum Bunker clan having exclusive access to a grand hot spring in the mountainside. Growing tired of getting creampied in dark, dank caves, Drum had suggested that we sneak off to the hot spring for some private "relaxation" after our actual training.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but won't there be other dragons of your clan there?" I pondered aloud while I had Drum captive in a Full Nelson hold.

"N-no, there won't be any late at night." He barely choked out. It was clear that Drum wasn't getting out of my hold any time soon, so I released my grip on him and let him fall to the ground. His sweaty, panting form lay tantalizingly on the grass.

"OK then. How 'bout we meet up later tonight, and I'll give you some "pointers" on your technique?"

I held my hand out for him to grab. He gratefully took it, and after I helped him off the ground he responded. "I'd love some more "training" from you !"

And so later that night, in the darkness of nightfall we met at the hot spring as planned. The moon was high and bright in the night sky, casting everything in a peaceful glow, including the water and the rocks that surrounded us. But we weren't here for the sights, and Drum made that clear when he reached over and planted a kiss on my lips as soon as I sat at the edge of the natural spring. We were hungry for each others bodies, and in no time at all Drum was kneeling over and giving me a fantastic blowjob. His strokes were wet and fast; it was obvious that Drum wanted to lube me up as much, and as quickly as possible. The amazing oral, combined with the amazingly warm hot spring water made for a fantastic feeling!

"Hey kid." My left hand reached for his head and I pulled his mouth off of my cock. "My dick's all lubed up now, so why don't you come and ride this big cock?"

I layed down with my legs still knee deep in the hot spring, and Drum reacted like a natural cock-lover. He kicked his legs over to each side of me, and reached behind him to grab hold of my wet penis. His ass lined up with my cock head, and he slowly began his descent down. He hissed in pleasure as the head popped into his velvety hole, and gradually he went lower until I felt my balls make contact with the base of his tail. The rest of his tail plowes down into the water, and his hands rested on each of my meaty pecs.

We didn't need encouraging words or emotional sentiments anymore. We both knew what we wanted. With my chest as leverage, Drum slowly lifted his lower body, and his amazingly tight hole glided over my boner. His moans were sharp and breathless as he continued upwards, only to slam himself back down on me, hitting his prostate in the process. In a matter of minutes he'd sped up until he was fully fucking himself with my huge meatstick. The sounds of my cock in his ass were wet, loud and sloppy.

"Oh, fuck ! Your cock's huge!" He yelled in satisfaction.

I could only respond with choppy moans of my own as he rode me. His own erect fuckstick bobbed up and down in time to his thrusts, leaving pre-cum on my fur when his own dick slapped down on my abs. The sight of Drum's hard member made my lust grow even more, and judging my the high-pitched gasp, I knew Drum had realized it as well. My cock managed to ger even harder, and I started to lift my hips up every time he bottomed out. The added force from my own thrusts pushed more pre-cum out of his erect manhood, which only served to inflate my ego and my cock.

We were both caught up in a whirlwind of list and adrenaline. I grabbed Drum's hips with a rough smack, and took to fucking the daylights out of the poor kid. My thrusts were fast and violent, with the sound of my pounding getting louder as well. My moans turned to gruff, masculine roars while I utterly dominated Drum. He took my cock, as best as he could, his eyes clenched shut. It was obviously a challenge for him to handle having his hole plowed, and his prostate assaulted like a real man, but I knew he could take whatever I dished out! Our words were incomprehensible, a mix of whimpers, moans, and obscenities that only grew louder as a ripped into his hole that was drenched in my slobber and pre-cum. Eventually we'd both gotten close to busting our loads, as Drum's dick was practically leaking pre like a fountain, and I could feel my own cock about to burst.

"You ready to take my nut?!"

"Oh fuck yeah Mr. Demongodol! Yes!"

My pounding got even faster, and I pistoned my cock into his abused ass. I knew he'd be sore in the morning, but in my primal urge to breed him i threw all thoughts aside, except for breeding Drum's ass.

"Aww...oh fuck, I'm gonna knock you up kid! Oh..oh fuck yes!"

And with that my semen started to flood his anus. My twitching cock was deep inside his ass, gushing thick globs of manly cum into him. The sensation of my cock on in him soon drove him over the edge too.

"Mr. Demongodol I'm….oh fuck I'm gonna cum!"

A shot of his own nut shot straight onto my face, splattering my mouth and nose with spunk. The next shots landed all over my chest and abs, coating my in sticky, potent cum. Our breaths were ragged, as if we'd just got out of the world's hardest wrestling match. For a few moments we layed there, with my cock still lodged inside Drum's butt. He looked down with his eyes glazed over from our intense fuck. Soon our breaths slowed down, and a immensely peaceful haze of an afterglow came over us.

But then we heard the footsteps, and our peaceful haze was soon replaced with a frantic panic. We were completely exposed, and whoever saw us would see the some of the clan leader in a incredibly compromising position with a foreign dragon, and neither of us wanted that to happen! With quick thinking, I scooped Drum up in my arms and scurried over to duck behind a massive boulder. We sat there waiting, panicking, fearful that we'd been seen.

Who had come down to the springs!? Why now of all times!? And most importantly, had I accidentally exposed us both!?


	7. Chapter 7: Young Drum (Part 4)

_**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**_

There we were, crouched behind a boulder and praying that we had gone unseen. After a recent bout of public debauchery Drum and I had to haul ass and try to avoid being spotted by whoever had walked to the hot spring. We waited for what seemed like an eternity, desperately hoping that the coast was clear. I glanced over at Drum who was visibly frightened and slightly shaking in my arms.

And then we heard a sound.

A noisily loud splash rattled our nerves. Drum nearly shrieked like a kicked puppy, but I slapped my hand over his mouth just in time. Now we were trapped, our only hoping being that whoever had decided to randomly soak in the hot springs late at night decided to leave ASAP. But luckily for us, the dragon that stopped by for an impromptu visit was none other than Findar the 100th.

"Aww **fuck** yeah! This is the greatest!" Jack moaned to no one in particular. The sound of his voice calmed us both; we knew that he himself was scared of Drum's father (after a infamous accidental groping incident), and naturally would never even dream of telling anyone about our predicament. With both of us at ease, we started to quietly crawl over to the safety of the surrounding forest where we Drum could get back home safely.

But my little brain had another idea.

With quick steps, and fast reflexes I snuck a hand on top of Drum's mouth to keep him quiet as I started my plan. I gently nudged Drum back down onto his knees, right in front of my rapidly growing cock. WE knew that we were still hidden by that lone, huge boulder, and Drum glanced up at me with the type of knowingly devilish look only a handsome teenage boy could give. He grabbed my fat cock in his right hand and got to work, shoving his face straight to the base of my dick. Pure bliss overtook every muscle in my body to the point where I had to sit back down on the ground while Drum kept on sucking me off. His tongue lapped at the underside of my massive meat and covered it in spit. In minutes he was engorging himself with my manhood and making my whole penis disappear down his throat. The blowjob itself felt amazing, and the fact that we were fucking within feet of an unsuspecting dragon made it even better. As a wise man once said, sneaky sex is great sex!

Despite his fantastic fellatio skills, the hardened pervert in me still craved his young ass. I wanted to dump one final load inside of Drum, and I wanted it to be extra special for the both of us. With shaking hands I reluctantly pulled Drum's mouth off of my wood and signaled for him to stand. He looked at me in confusion, but I mouthed to him to just do it! He slowly rose to his feet with me directly behind. Naturally, despite our relative safety, Drum was still scared of what could happen, but I was only focused on what I wanted which, in that moment, was Drum's tailhole around my baby maker.

"Think you can keep your mouth shut with a dick in you?" I whispered.

After a few second of thought, the smart-alec replied. "I won't know unless I try it!"

And try he did. I quickly spat on my hand and lubed myself up for Drum. Drum's face scrunched in pain as I shoved myself inside his slightly loose ass, but he took my girthy fuckstick like a man. My arms surrounded him, and I started my assault. There we stood, out in the open for the world to see. Anyone could come as witness a fine Armordragon being mated by a hulking Duel Dragon, but we didn't care. We were forced to stay silent, but I could sense that we both wanted to cry out in lust. Jack still sat in the hot spring totally unaware of the forbidden acts taking place behind him which made our fucking all the more exciting. I reached down and felt Drum's fully erect cock, and started jerking him off in time to my rapid thrusts. MY hips moved faster, and Drum's stifled moans grew louder with each passing second. We were both aware of just how close we were to being caught, but I kept plowing Drum from behind and Drum took it without question.

Moments later our screwing hit a peak as I finally hit my climax inside of Drum. With one final, and very loud thrust I finished inside of the teen. Once again my hand covered Drum's mouth as he came all over the boulder that was once our shield, now defiled in resistance and lust. My gritted teeth kept my cries from reaching Jack's ears as I filled Drum with semen for a second time that night. We checked to see if Jack had caught us, and saw that the old fucker was still bathed in the warm spring water, completely unaware of what we had done. After exchanging some shit eating grins in the moonlight we snuck away into the forest to start journeying back to our respective homes, but not before I asked one final question.

"So kid," I questioned in the forest. "...on a scale of one to ten, how'd you rate your first public fuck?"

"Well, how 'bout I show you how much I liked it instead?" Drum retorted.

As it turned out, Drum's idea of showing me his appreciation was pushing me to the ground and riding me in the middle of the forest. Needless to say, we were in the forest for a pretty long while!

* * *

 **(A.N: I'll be taking a 2-3 week break from uploading to focus on stuff in the real world, but fear not! I'll be back soon enough to regale you all with tales of lust and danger!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Training (Doble)

**_(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)_**

Despite what some might tell you, I wasn't just sitting on the sidelines when Yamigedo and his spiky-haired buddy tried to turn the Earth into a post-fight snack. In fact, I was probably one of the only response everyone's still alive and kicking today! Now you all are probably asking, "How in the fuck did some old Duel Dragon help keep everyone from meeting their doom?!" Well, the answer is simple. Something that older Duel Dragons like me are experts at dishing out at a moment's notice to any young dragons that might need it.

And no, I'm not talking about dick.

I'm talking about good ol' fashioned training!

Over the course of a few weeks I had trained all of the 7 Fifth Omni Calvary Dragons in their respective skills to the best of their abilities. Everyone of them went through grueling trials in secret, sneaking away from the Mikado residence to strengthen themselves under the glow of the moon. Some of the dragons required more "extensive" training however, and Megalax and Double were both in need of it to be ready to face off against the evil behemoth.

The regimen I had in mind for the both of them would not only vastly augment their concentration and endurance, but also prepare them for the task of conquering Yamigedo once and for all!

But first, I had to conquer the two of them! Starting with the fiery troublemaker, Doble.

On one unusually breezy spring night I snuck Doble out of the house and into the private Seifukai dojo to give him some real knowledge.

"What's our lesson this time Grampa?" Doble remarked with an annoyed frown across his young face.

"You'll see when we get to it, but first, you and Megalax need to get into your regular forms."

"Okay Gramp-"

"Naked."

Despite his grumbling he obeyed my command, and soon I was face to face with the spunky, toned Armordragon. His milky white and complimented his crimson colored skin, which went perfectly with his spiked Orange hair that stuck out in every possible direction. With his dazzling blue eyes he shot me a look that held a mixture of rage, embarrassment, and teen horniness as he stood in the nude.

"Y'know Gramps? I always thought you were a perv, but I didn't think you'd bring me to your own dojo to get fucked!" He cockily blurted like the snide know-it-all he was.

"Who said I was getting fucked?" I challenged.

He walked up to me, putting his face right up to mine as if I was supposed to be afraid of the loud mouthed punk.

"I said, you're gett-"

I didn't even let the little fucker finish his sentence before I turned him around and shoved him onto his knees. Before he could process what had happened I grabbed his tail from behind. Now the bastard was at my mercy, and I intended on using that fact to my advantage.

His tight asshole was in view between his plump butt cheeks, and I knelt down to shove my face in between the two bouncy mounds of flesh. I heard Doble huff in pleasure from the tongue bath I gave his pucker, lightly teasing him with slow, steady flicks on his anus. In moments he relaxed and lifted his as higher in the air, giving me more room to eat the young fighter out.

"W-why the fuck are you doing this, you pervert?!" he wheezed in between fits of pleasure as my tongue slowly invaded his inner depths.

I came up for air to quickly answer his question. " Well kid, for one you need to learn how to physically endure under any situation, including if one of those nasty demons tries some 'unconventional' methods of attack."

Despite how it may sound, I sincerely meant that part of my answer. The Hundred Demons were known to pull any trick in the book, including stimulating their enemies mid-battle to gain the upper edge. However, my other reason for getting Doble's hole wet was just as important for the two of us.

"I'm also doing this because I know you like getting fucked by that big guy Fuad, and what better way to help wind down than with a nice, hard rut?"

Evidently my reasoning was sufficient for him, as he he went back to laying with his ass up and head down; the perfect position to get fucked by a true man. I lept to my feet and slapped my engorged babymaker against his taint a few times to get him ready for my massive cock.

"You think you can handle this? I'm warning you right now jid, once I get in there I'm going full throttle until get my nut.

"So what? I can take whatever the fuck you can dish ouuuuuuuu OH FUCK!!!!!!!!"

I shoved my cock inside him mid-sentence, partly from lust, and partly from wanting to shut him up. I grabbed onto his tail in my right hand with his left ass cheek in my other and started plowing him at full speed. I showed the young dragon no mercy, wildly pummeling his ass with long, fast strokes. For what it was worth Doble took the beating like a champ. He kept any signs of pain or discomfort to a minimum despite my loud, angry thrusts.

"Aw fuckin hell this feels good!" Doble yelled out.

"Oh yeah? Well how about I go a little rougher and see if you like that!?" I let go of his tail, letting it flop around on his side so I could grab onto both of his hips. From there I really gave his tight asshole a thrashing, pulling him back and forth in time to my fucking. When my hips charged forward I pulled him back so his ass could slam into my torso at full speed, sending my cock deep into his recesses and right past his prostate. He let out a sharp gasp every time I bottomed out, and in moments we were both sweaty, horned up animals looking for release.

Words meant nothing in the moments following. Without losing a beat I lifted Doble to his feet and kept pounding him with the ferocity of a lion in heat. A steady stream of obscenities left my mouth while I shoved him into the wall. My left arm kept him pinned, my right hand swatted both of his ass cheeks with a barrage of hard smacks. His rump was an even brighter red than usual from my repeated slaps that made his ass even more sensitive to my touch. Not only was my cock wrecking him, but now my muscular torso was delivering fresh doses of sweet pain with every hump. He howled in ecstasy from the mix of pain and sweet filling from my girthy cock, and soon he was spilling his seed onto the wall in front of him. As his cock spurted shot after shot of warm semwn his arms went weak from his massive orgasm. It was then where I decided to let him fall to a messy heap on the ground.

With a sigh of relief, he swipes at his sweaty face, but not before I pounced on him once again. I lifted his legs into the air and plunged my cock deep into his now wet, sloppy hole. I thrusted into him like a crazed animal, grunting and slobbering as I wound my hips up and utterly destroyed his ass. Soin I too was cumming, only this time I was shooting my seed into the young warrior dragon. I counted at least 10 spurts of cum before I collapsed, with my cock still rammed deep inside of his thoroughly abused asshole.

After our intensely aggressive fuck session, we sat on some towels to go over what the youngster had learned from having his ass raveged. I hoped that Doble had not only enjoyed being fucked, but also learned a valuable lesson!

"So, Doble, what have you learned today?"

"That I can take anything that comes at me, and that there's no obstacle that I can;t endure if i put my mind to it!"

What?

"Really? You got all that from being fucked up the ass, kid?"

"Hell no. I just made it up!"

"Of course you did."

"But I did learn something even more important tonight.

Doble grabbed the back of my neck and yanked me down to kiss him on the lips, obviously showing that his attitude was still intact after getting fucked into oblivion.

"I learned that getting fucked by you is amazing."

"Oh really?" I teased, stroking his hair and inching ever closer. "How 'bout I fuck you again, maybe I can pound that attitude out of you!"

 _(A.N: Yeah, that 2-3 week hiatus that I was supposed to be on is now over due to certain things in my life. So here's a new chapter to celebrate my return!)_


	9. Chapter 9: Training (Meglax)

_**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**_

Outside of the heat of battle, Meglax was a rather meek and gentle dragon. Born in the midst of Dragon World's forests, he preferred peaceful days sleeping on fresh grass to sparing with the other Armordragons his age. His laid-back nature even manifested itself in his preferred style of combat; sniping away at his enemy from a distance rather than subduing his foe in hand-to-hand combat. All in all, the lean dragon wasn't much of a brawler, and definitely not the type to take charge and make a huge DILF like me submit to him.

At least he wasn't, until I made him into one.

The dojo was empty save for Meglax and I, with only a lantern to light up the place. Our faces were cast in an eerie glow that made us look like ferocious beasts looking to rip each other to bloody shreds, but the only thing we ripped off of each other were our clothes and armor. Another night of "training" had begun, and with it the promise of a night of hard, sweaty, sex. As usual Meglax relaxed his body, sending sweet kisses down my body until his mouth was at the tip of my hard cock. Taking the base of it in his hand, he slowly engulfed my manhood, his mouth gliding down until it completely disappeared down his warm, wet, willing throat. With no hesitation, I grabbed onto the top of his head, and began to fuck his young face with my engorged penis. His soft, silky brown hair made for the perfect handhold for me to pow into his throat over and over. The twink didn't even choke from my rough fucking; he simply relaxed his throat and let me use him like a living masturbation sleeve. Creaking floorboards, and slurping sounds from Meglax's amazing mouth were like a symphony of debauchery, and I was loving it. It was almost enough to make me flood him with cum right there, but I managed to stave off my orgasm long enough to pull Meglax off of me. With a look of confusion in his soft eyes, and his mouth glistening from a mix of saliva and potent pre-cum, he gazed up at me to see what to do.

"What's wrong ? Did I mess up on something?" he asked with a hint of worry. It was adorable seeing the submissive dragon like that, but I had to steer his mood, and his desires in another direction.

"Nothing's wrong Meglax, but I just wanted to try something new tonight!"

"New as in a new position?" He wondered aloud.

"Nope. More like…" I leaned back and grabbed my ankles, and soon my legs were up in the air with my virgin-tight ass right in front of the timid dragon who let out a comically loud gasp.

" , you don't expect me to-"

"Yes, Meglax, I do expect you to screw me like a horny guy after prom!"

His face was still frozen in shock, and he looked around as if he was scared that he was being watched. He looked down at the floor and quietly whispered to himself. Evidently he was looking to the wisdom of the floorboards to give him advice, which worked out well as within a few minutes he looked back at me with a newfound determination. There was a fire in his eyes that wasn't there before; he looked me right in the eyes with an intense stare, like a predator getting ready to pounce on its feeble prey. We kept our eyes contact as he got up and maneuvered himself between my outstretched legs until we were face to face. With his powerful arms at either side of my head, and his ferocious face looking down at me, he gave off the air of a true top getting ready to sodomize another man.

" _Wow, being a bottom's kind scary._ " I thought.

"Why do you even want me to fuck you, sir?"

"Because this'll help you be more aggressive in the midst of a battle, and because I'm curious about getting my guts punched." Mama always told me honesty was the best policy!

My logic seemed to resonate with him, his eyes widened in wonder at the new revelation of the powers of gay sex! I could feel his now hard cock pressing up against my hole, eagerly wanting to fuck the tight piece of ass that it was next to.

But I was playing **NONE** of those games with my butt!

I shouted in my sternest voice possible. "Okay Meglax, I understand wanting to get it on with a dude like me, but you are **NOT** fucking me dry!"

"I'm so sorry!" he stammered, quickly moving down to mend the situation. I wasn't prepared for just how skilled he was when it came to oral sex. Hi tongue danced in gracefully pleasurable circles around my hole, instantly making me want him to eat me out even more. I felt my legs get weaker as he continued; he made a snack out of me, and in a matter of moments my tailhole was slick with spit and practically begging for something thick and long to fill it up. My feet crashed to the floor as he continued his expert anilingus and I waggled my hips to push my ass into his face. I wanted something in my so badly that I even surprised myself!

After some more torturously good teasing, he lifted my legs back up so he could finally fuck me. I gazed up at Meglax who's eyes were fixed on my face, and mouthed to him the magic words.

"Fuck me."

He wasted no time as he pressed his thick cock onto my tailhole and pushed the head of his manhood into me. I felt a "pop" as his head penetrated my insides, with his penis feeling like a soda can in my guts. (" _No wonder guys scream from my dick."_ )

"Is this okay, ?" He asked with concern in his voice, probably from the grimace on my face from the new sensation of getting fucked.

"I'm good, kid. Don't worry about me. Just get aggressive and fuck me as hard as you can!"

The very nanoscond that I finished that sentence he rammed his whole dick inside me, and the pain was worse than anything I had ever experienced in life. Worse than getting my arms broken in a match, worse than the time a dirty bastard of a dragon jammed a claw in my eye ( _Thank Dynamis for Magic World hospitals!_ ), even worse than stubbing my toe against the side of a bed! I was in shock from just how foreign this pain was, but another part of me actually enjoyed the feeling of being impaled by another man's johnson. Meglax tightened his grip on my ankles as he slowly pulled himself out of me, I mewled in pain from his penis gliding against my anal walls, only for him to drive himself back into me with the force of cannon. Soon he was full-on fucking me, his cock rapidly plowing my hole into oblivion with incredibly hard, fast strokes. He growled in dominance while he violated my wet, sloppy orifice. The sound of his fucking was overpowering, combined with the mushy sounds of my ass as it got pounded over and over again. My fists were clenched, and my eyes were scrunched closed. For the first time I felt like a bitch getting owned by her man, and it was new, exhilarating, and in the end felt great!

"Oh, fuck me man. Fuck me harder, please!" I begged, shouting over the chorus of slapping flesh and my squelching butt.

He responded by speeding up his fucking, rutting me like a true man! Every second seemed to bring me closer and closer to an orgasm from his penis destroying my prostate. My whimpers became full moans, and I finally had my first ever hands-free, cock-free orgasm.

"Oh fucking hell, I'm cumming!" My voice was unusually shrill when I shouted out from the insane pleasure that seemed to wrap itself around me. Cum shot out all over me, including my face, and for a full minute my cock was like a geyser that refused to peter out! It was almost magical, the new sensation engulfed my body like a blanket. To call it "heavenly" was an understatement.

To call what happened next "surprising" would also be an understatement. Without warning, Meglax yanked his schlong out of my well-fucked ass. I instantly felt an emptiness inside me that I desperately wanted to be filled, and I got my wish. In a rush of adrenaline he flipped me over onto my stomach and quickly shoved his prick back into me. I felt the wind get knocked out of me from his sudden penetration, but before I could even gasp he had his right hand cupped firmly around my mouth. I felt his left hand grab the top of my head, and he went to town on me, slamming his cock into me with wild abandon. While his fucking still felt good, I was also slightly overwhelmed from it all. I felt dominated, surrounded, enveloped by him while he wrecked me. My moans were stifled from his hand and my now soft dick was being pummeled into the ground along with my batted hole. Meglax was panting and growling like a wild beast.

This went on for so long that my hole started to go numb from its beating, but eventually I heard his voice, now gravely and with an animalistic bass. He sped up even more, I honestly thought that the kid was gonna break my ass, and with a mighty, loud, piercing roar he flooded me with his seed.

"Oh fuck yes! Take my cum you fuckin' bitch!" Meglax commanded.

"Yes sir!" I yelled into his hand ( _Damn_. _What was getting into me!?_ )

After his massive orgasm, he collapsed onto my back, the both of us were panting from our monstrous fuck. Our bodies were sweaty and hot, hard and muscled, but also delectably warm and soft. We relaxed our bodies, and we slowly meshed together in a damp pile of muscle and fur. "Getting fucked is actually pretty sweet!" I thought to myself as he settled on top of me. I was fully content to go to sleep like this, with Meglax on top of me like a weighted blanket, but Meglax had other ideas. Before I had the chance to doze off, he whispered in my ear.

"Get ready to get fucked again in ten."

As my ass and I learned that night, my lesson worked a little too well, but I wasn't complaining.


	10. Chapter 10: Reward (Fuad)

_**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**_

Back in my youth, I was known as the "Brown Wonder"; a hulking, blazing fast warrior who could take down any opponent in a flash! No matter who faced me in the ring, whether it was a slender Thousand Rapier Dragon, or a bulkier foe like Power-Stamp, I always came out on top. With thick, muscular legs blasting me forward, and arms as thick and hard as boulders making sure that all who stood before me were pinned to the ground as soon as I laid a finger on them, I was nearly invincible! All throughout my young career, I faced off against other fighters of all shapes and sizes, but more importantly, I made more friends than I could count.

Sure, I was a bit cocky, but I was also a good sport, and always welcome to learn from those I faced. Most others would simply leave their opponents laying on the ground after a bout, but I was different. Every match I fought ended with a firm handshake, a pat on the back, and a genuine admiration for those I fought against. Sure, most of them were easy, but they were valuable nonetheless, and I was grateful for each and every match.

Especially the match against my best friend, Fuad.

The two of us were nearly inseparable since childhood, like two peas in a pod who were destined to always be together. Despite living in entirely different Worlds, we always vowed to see each other as much as possible, sometimes even sneaking away from our respective classes to play around when we could. By our teens, the both of us were skilled warriors in our own rights, with Fuad having grown to be even bulkier than me. His arms were even bigger than my head, and what he lacked in speed, he made up for in pure, unbridled power, which was a big problem for me when we eventually fought. We both knew that we'd have to face each other eventually, and on one sunny day in Dragon World, that moment finally came.

It was a grueling, exhausting battle for us both. His incredible strength threatened to take me down multiple times as I struggled to escape his crushing holds. At one point, he had me in a full nelson so tight that it felt like my shoulders were being crushed between his arms, and I screamed from the pain. That didn't stop me thought, and after a half hour of dodging his grabs, and facing off against the sweaty hunk of gargantuan dragon muscle, I managed to best him! We shook hands, and headed to the private waterfalls to wash off the layers of grime and sweat from our tired bodies.

And to fuck to our heart's content of course.

It should come as no surprise that even as a teen, I was still a horny bastard, and luckily my friend Fuad was eager to join me in my many perverted antics. As luck would have it, Fuad was a bottom, and an eager one at that, but was always curious about fucking another dragon. So, before we fought, we decided to make an agreement; "whoever loses gets fucked after our match." If I didn't know better, I'd say Fuad lost on purpose, but I knew him well, and the sheer effort he put into our bout told me otherwise.

* * *

"So Demongodol, what are you gonna do once you've beaten everyone in Dragon World?" Fuad asked over the roar of the waterfall. His body looked especially gorgeous when wet, his hair drooping down over his face while his muscles seemed to shine from the water. I gave him a hungry look as I waded over to him to answer the question. My hand gently pushed his face towards mine, and soon we were locking maws, the two of us hungrily hugging each other, desperate to touch each other intimately. My tongue seemed to be fighting his as we kissed, and just like in our battle, his tongue was eventually pinned under mine as I invaded his mouth.

"I'll probably fuck 'em all after I beat 'em all, like how I'm gonna fuck you now, Fuad."

"And how are you gonna fuck me?" He whispered in my ear.

I grabbed each of his ass cheeks in each hand, squeezing them slowly. "I'm gonna pound you hard, and fast, and so rough that you won't even walk straight for days. I'll make sure that everyone sees just how much I wrecked your hole."

"Well hurry up and wreck me then!" He said, letting go of me to walk out of the water, and onto the grass where he got on his knees, presenting his tight hole to me.

I sauntered over to the huge ass waiting for me, taking in the sight of his round, bubble butt, and the prize that lay between his two, fat ass cheeks. In no time at all, my engorge cock was at his opening, and with one shove I crammed half of my hog into him at once. He yelled in pain, but didn't tell me to stop, instead choosing to bear through the assault on his ass, clenching his fists until I was all the way in his guts. I only saw the messy bundle of hair on the back of his head, and his muscular back as I began to plow him. One hand on each side of his hips supported me while I slowly pulled back from his stretched hole, just waiting to be plowed.

"You want me to make love, or fuck you?" I growled impatiently, twitching in excitement at the thought of planting my seed.

"Fuck me man! Rip me open. Make me your bitch!"

It was all I needed to hear, and in no time at all, I was humping him harder than I punched him in our fight. Soon, my thrusts sped up, and each time I topped out in him my hips slammed into his bouncy ass, sounding like gunshots as I fucked his hole. His cheeks seemed even redder than usual, and he whined in pain, both from the thick cock tearing through him ,and the stinging of his ass cheeks. I showed him absolutely no mercy, going as rough as I wanted. After all, I was the winner, and I deserved to use the loser how ever I wanted!

I loved pounding Fuad's big ass doggy style, but I had other plans for the lug, and they involved switching up our positions, In one swift movement, I managed to get him in a full-nelson, and drag him onto our sides. Now I could pound his manhole, and give the fucker some well-needed payback at the same time. I wasn't sure if he was crying out from the pressure on his arms, or from the rough fuck at first, but despite my efforts he managed to wriggle around and close his forearms around mine, and now I was the one trapped.

"Fuck me harder man. I don't care if you hurt me, just plow me!"

I took his wish to heart, and i wound my hips up and banged him like I was fucking my enemy. Moans turned to growls as I sped up even more, and the only things I could hear were the rapid fire "pops" of my thrusts slapping into his butt. His hole wa completely stretched and sloppy, with the sweat and pre-cum coming together to make his hole even wetter than the one pussy I fucked. I had been with one woman in my life, and his ass made her hole seem like a dry desert by comparison. There was no love in our fuking, just two men wrapped up in ectasy, and eager to cum. My cock was sliding in and out of his thoroughly ruined ass, when out of nowhere, his ass clenched up, as if he was trying to trap my beer-can cock inside him.

"You like having the Brown Wonder's cock in you, don't you Fuad?"

"Fuck yes, I love it man!"

And I loved his wet hole around my thick meat, especially when I was free to fuck how I wanted. Feeling his guts gripping my dick, and out nuts slapping together as I fucked him was even better than winning our match. Sure, dominating in the ring is nice, but dominating another guys hole was an entirely different feeling! Soon I had him on his stomach as I plowed him from behind. His ass seemed to be trying to suck my cock in, not that I blamed him. He was moaning up a storm, and I decided to change up my rhythm to drive him absolutely crazy. I slowly pulled out from him until the head of my dick was almost about to exit that warm, wet ass, and he moaned in satisfaction as I pulled out. With one fast, painfully hard thrust, I pushed my entire cock back in, making him yelp from the sudden invasion.

"Demongodol, you hit my spot! It felt amazing!"

"You want this big cock to hit it some more? Then beg for it.

"Please, plow my ass Demongodol. MAke me cum with that massive cock. Fuck me like a real man, I can take it!"

He asked nicely, so I delivered, making sure to hit his prostate each time I went back in. His hole tightened up in no time at all, and it was clear that he was about to bust a nut all over himself.

"F-fuck Demongodol. I'm cumming!" Fuad shouted as his froze up, and released his seed. I couldn't see his cumshot from my angle, but from how loud and long his moans were I guessed I had plowed a whole month's worth of nut out of him. Soon my suspicions were confirmed as I came close to my own climax. I yanked my dick out from his moist ass, and told Fuad to let me go so I could empty my load on him. In no time flat Fuad was on his knees again, his gruff face looking up at me as I stood over him with me slimy cock pointed straight at his face.

"You ready for this fucking load!?" I yelled.

"Hell yeah, Demongodol. Let it out all on my face!"

And I did! I yelled out as I emptied my nuts all over his face, strands of cum flying into his beard, on his nose, and even a few going into his hair. The white cum stood out from his crimson beard and hair. By the time I was done, there was so much not on him that his looked like a red cinnamon bun, loads of white lines of cum criss-crossed all over his face. He carefully opened his eyes, and we stood there with luct in our eyes, threatening to get back down and start fucking all over again.

Well...we would've, except my "little" man decided to spurt out one more shot of cum, and Fuad went down, clutching the right side of his face.

"Owww, fuck, my eye!"


	11. Chapter 11: Iron-Chain

_**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**_

 _(Credit to .2015 for the idea of this chapter!)_

So here I was, trapped in a cold, stone dungeon far underground, fucking a hunky Iron Chain Dragon. It would seem like the type of thing that would be right up my alley, and under some better conditions it would be. However, the floor was hard and hurt my ass, the air was stale and stifling, and I was also handcuffed and unable to really move much of my body. Now, before anyone asks; no, I wasn't being raped. But I wouldn't exactly say that I was having all that much fun at that point either.

Actually, I should probably explain exactly how I got into this situation..

You see, it all started about a few hours ago, and unsurprisingly, it involved me having kinky sex with some other dragons. This time I managed to seduce two War Hammer Dragons while they were training in the moutains, and convinced the two sexy warriors to have a public orgy in the a pretty active part of Dragon World. Under the cover of night, we waited until most of the local dragons had gone to bed, then quietly got in the middle of the village and undressed.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" said one of the War Hammer Dragons. He was slightly shivering in nervousness as his took of his armor and placed it quietly on the ground. Instead of giving the twink a straight answer I kissed him full on the lips, hugging him close to me as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. We made out for a few minutes, the nervous dragon exploring my body with his soft hands, feeling the powerful muscles of my arms, and gently patting my rock-hard pecs. His friend snuck up behind him and also joined in, giving gentle kisses to his neck and whispering encouragingly dirty words into his ear.

After I had enough of his mouth I released him, looking into his eyes while a strand of spit broke off of our lips.

"So, you just made out with a hot daddy dragon for three minutes straight. Still scared?"

"Hell no ! Now let's fuck!"

I had my ways of breaking the fear out of a horny dragon, and I always got results. I watched them both snatch the remaining bits of clothing and armor off of each other, and gave a hearty whistle every time they kissed each other while they did so. Once we were all fully naked I pushed them both down to their knees so they could give this big daddy a nice, wet, double blowjob!

They shyest War Hammer, whose name turned out to be Salope, was undoubtedly the best cocksucker out of the two. He took half of my thick cock down his throat as his friend Putain slurped my hairy nuts, and soon he was giving me some wickedly sloppy head. Sure he choked on my cock a few times, but the guy never gave up! Putain saw how well Salope sucked my cock and decided to give him some help, pushing Salope's head down the length of my rock-hard man meat.

Their oral skills gave me some pleasure, but I knew that I needed to fuck! Putain was the dragon with the tightest ass. "Whoa boy! Are you a virgin?" I asked as I humped the poor boy.

"N-no sir! You're just so fucking big!" He screamed as I rammed my cock even harder, pulling his head back in domination. Any dragon could've walked by and saw us, yet that only made the sex even harder. I plowed their asses in the view of the moonlight, fucking them on their side, making them ride my cock as I laid on the grass. I even managed to convince Salope to let me fuck him missionary. My huge dick assaulted his prostate with each shove, my eyes stared directly into his soul as I watched the tears of joy in his eyes. He pulled me closer, begging me to unload my seed into his young hole.

"Mr. Demongodol, sir! I want your cum! I need it!" Salope begged.

"Yeah, then you can fill me up next, sir!" Putain replied, aiming his own johnson directly at Salope's greedy face.

I pounded Salope like a common slut, determined to breed the boy and utterly wreck his ass! But a certain patrolling dragon interrupted me right before I unloaded.

"What the hell are you perverts doing!?" Shouted an especially hunky Iron Chain Dragon. I wanted to run (and also wanted to throw caution to the wind and keep on plowing my new fucktoy), but Iron Chain was one step ahead. The last thing I remembered was Salope's panic stricken face, and then...black.

When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but grey, lifeless stone, illuminated by a few hanging candles. It took a good while for me to get my bearings, clearing the mental fog out of my head as I took a look at my hauntingly lit surroundings. I realized that I was in one of Dragon World's many underground dungeon prisons reserved for the most heinous criminals.

I also realized that I could hear Salope moaning loudly in the cell next to mine.

"Oh please, cum in me Iron Chain! Please!" Salope begged. The unmistakable sound of an ass being slammed into reached my ears and my cock. I could feel my penis getting hard at the sound of Salope's ass getting torn open by our captor. Good Dynamis did I want to cum, but my hands were restrained high above my head. I couldn't jerk off even if I tried, and I still hadn't cum from my public sex earlier either. I lifted my hips as if I was fucking the air, hoping that I could bust a nut to no avail.

Luckily relief came quickly, as once Iron Chain had filled Salope he came down to my cell. I saw his flaccid cum-covered cock in the candlelight and wanted to suck it so badly! He unlocked the cell so he could slip in, and locked it back once he had entered our domain.

"So you think that I'll just let you act like a pervert on my watch?" Iron Chain questioned, reaching down to lightly stroke my leaking dick. I almost screamed from the intensity of my impending orgasm, and he knew it too, which is why he took his hand off once he saw the copious pre-cum.

"Dude, I'll let you fuck me however you want. Please, just let me cum already!" I begged, sounding like one of the many desperate dragons I fucked on a near daily basis.

"Actually, I have another idea." Iron Chain replied, and he made his "idea" known to me very quickly. Without hesitation he turned his back to me and sat down on my dick in one go. He was obviously used to getting fucked, and I could feel some other guy's cum still in him as he forced himself on me. I loved the tight ass, but it was clear that he was in control.

"I'm a cock-loving powerbottom at heart, and for tonight you're gonna fuck me as long as I want." He commanded as he started bouncing himself on my engorged meat. It was pretty clear that he was no stranger to taking thick dicks in his ass, what with the way he seemed to glide up and down on my needy cock. He'd slam himself to the hilt, sitting there with my cock filling him up.

"Oh hot damn! You're the best cock I've ever had!" Iron Chain squealed as he started fucking himself even faster. I was nothing more than a living dildo for the blue power bottom, sitting there unable to do anything except watch the beefy dragon use my manhood however he pleased.

It should come as no surprise that I busted in Iron Chain's ass pretty quickly, and the prison guard made sure to keep every last drop of my sperm in his guts. "Oh, fucking finally!" I screamed as a truly epic orgasm overtook me, focing what felt like gallons of cum shooting out of my cock and into my captor. Iron Chain stayed still for what felt like an eternity while I came, squeezing his tight anus around my cock which for some reason wasn't going down…

"Oh, by the way I made sure to give you some energy water while you were down here." Iron Chain stated happily, looking back at me and giving a playful wink.

"Y-you didn't!"

"Oh hell yes I did! Now I'll let you go once I've shot at least five loads, and you're gonna force every single one of them out of me.

And that, my friends, is how I ended up fucking Iron Chain for literally six straight hours. At first I actually enjoyed being a slave to his insatiable ass. He had a way of using his anal muscles to fully satisfy my cock while he rode me. Sometimes he'd purposefully go slow and fully savor my dick, only to speed up and whip himself on me.

But then after about the second load things got pretty boring. He decided to change things up a bit, releasing me from my chains on the condition that I wouldn't try to escape. Not that I really could seeing as how his special water also screwed up my sense of balance. But I didn't need much balance to get to my knees and hump the horny guard doggy style. He'd reach back and push me towards him while I plowed him to a third orgasm.

For his fourth nut Iron Chain made me push him against the wall and screw him as we stood up. I personally think that it was his way of torturing me considering how much I had to concentrate to avoid falling over, as well as his decision to add 8 more loads to my requirement if I did fall. I silently cursed him as I gave him an especially vicious pounding, sending him over the edge again. He shot a huge amount of cum on the stone walls, the white, sticky goo dripping down lewdly on its surface.

And for the finale I fucked him missionary, with Iron Chain reaching behind him to grab the cell's bars for leverage. I got to look at his ecstatic, spaced-out expression in the candlelight, and heard his impassioned screams of joy as I rammed into him. "Yeah big boy, give daddy your load!" he commanded. It felt weird to be called a "boy" since I was typically the one plowing younger dragons, but I went with it for the sake of making the greedy guard bust his fifth and final nut.

"Yeah daddy, I love fucking you!" I grunted, my trusts becoming shorter and rougher. I was getting incredibly tired, and I used every trick in the book to get him to shoot his load. I licked his nipples as I gave it to him even harder, kissing him, even reaching down and jerking off his fat cock. My efforts ended up working (thank Dynamis!), rewarding me with the sight of Iron Chain shooting cum all over himself. His chains were plastered in his own sperm, his face streaked with the stuff.

I flopped down onto Iron Chain, the two of us struggling to catch our breath in the wake of our hours long fuckfest. I felt weird about doing so, but I even cuddled up to his chest and let him stroke my hairy back as we dozed off. But before we entered slumber, he whispered one thing in my ear.

"Come down and fuck me sometime and I'll make sure you don't get caught the next time you fuck your young studs outside…"


End file.
